


Lori

by haldoor, kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Denial, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Spoilers up to S2.16.  Slight variance from canon as Steve doesn’t know if Lori is staying in Hawaii or returning to the mainland after she leaves. There’s definitely graphic sex, although nothing outrageous.  We’ll save that for when they start discussing kinks.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Neither <b>kaige68</b> nor <b>haldoor</b> own either of these characters, Hawaii 5-0 or anything related to it.  They just have very dirty imaginations.  They make no money, but they sure get a lot of fun out of playing with the boys.<br/><b>Beta:</b> The always wonderful <b>siluria</b> used her red pen;  <b>kaige68</b> and <b>haldoor</b> hashed it out again afterward. Hopefully it makes sense now; if not, let us know!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Lori was leaving. He was going to miss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lori

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written by **kaige68** and **haldoor** , with K playing Danny and H playing Steve, so we’ve separated their POVs with extra line-spaces in case it gets confusing. We’ve wanted to write something in H50 together for a while; it finally happened! We hope you like it.

Danny watched from his office. Watched Lori give Steve something, her body language embarrassed and slightly ashamed. There was a hug. Awkward, lingering... goodbye.

_Damn._

 

Steve swallowed hard. He hadn't had a clue Lori had felt something for him, but he was kind of oblivious like that with most women, he supposed. He knew Danny liked her, and he was probably going to take her leaving harder than Steve was, although he'd become fond enough of her.

As she left the office, Steve noticed Danny's eyes flick in his direction, and he smiled awkwardly before going back to his desk and pulling up something on the computer to work on. Hopefully, they'd get a call-out sometime soon; the last thing he needed was to hang around here while Danny moped about Lori leaving.

 

Danny sat heavily back at his desk. There was some guilt on Steve’s face as he watched Lori leave, or at least there was in the smile he shot down the hall at Danny.

It had been clear that Lori had a crush on Steve. Although _crush_ seemed an odd word for someone being interested in a co-worker. But it was fitting in that Steve didn’t seem to notice it. Of course Super-SEAL was an odd sort of special in that Lori had practically thrown herself at him and still he was politely obtuse.

Danny got up after a few minutes, walked down to Steve’s office, entering without knocking. "So she’s resigned?"

 

Steve looked up and nodded, unsure what to say. What did you say to someone when a co-worker that they were obviously interested in just up and left like that? He looked back at his computer, not dismissing Danny, but unable to keep looking at him. He typed a couple of words, not aware whether they even had relevance to the form he was attempting to complete.

"She..." he started, swallowing. "Uh, didn't feel that she could continue with us under the circumstances." Let Danny decide what circumstances Steve meant; he wasn't about to tell him about her _feelings_ for Steve.

 

"You mean narcing on us to the Governor? Yeah, kind of knew once she figured out we were not baby-sitable she’d be unable to rat us out." Danny leaned back against the door. "I’m sorry, man. She was good. Special." He got quiet, crossed his arms protectively against his chest. "She’ll be missed."

He thought for another moment on what to say next, how to move the conversation away from the weight he’d just given it. "You gonna tell Chin and Kono?"

 

 _Special._ Danny definitely liked her.

Steve took a breath, looked away and then back at Danny. _She'll be missed_ was probably Danny-speak for _I'll miss her_ , like he didn't want Steve to realize how he felt about her. They'd got on pretty well, after all. That handcuffing incident was evidence enough of that, and even now the thought of it sent a red-hot blast of anger through Steve.

He ignored the first part of Danny's words in favor of something easier. "Yeah, I should do that now, I guess. Think they're in the break room."

He stood up, eyeing Danny for a moment, face as blank as he could make it. Nothing in Danny's expression said anything beyond him being disappointed that Lori had gone, but Steve knew. He couldn't even manage to fake sympathy for how Danny must be feeling though, so he headed out of the office, skirting around Danny.

 

 _That_ was weird. Danny chalked up the quick movement out of the office and the distinct lack of discussion to Steve being upset about Lori.

Maybe he had noticed. It was possible he’d even encouraged it. It occurred to Danny that Steve might not have acted on anything because Lori was technically a subordinate, and one who reported to the Governor. A decidedly uncomfortable situation if anything had happened.

But now that she wasn’t with the task force anymore, then maybe they would make a cute couple despite how it crushed Danny just a little bit. He called down the hall, walking briskly. "Did she say where she was going? Is she going to stay in Honolulu?" 

 

Steve frowned back over his shoulder. Of course Danny would follow; Lori hadn't said goodbye to him directly, or if she had, she clearly hadn't told him where she was going. So naturally Danny would be pumping him for information so he could contact her again, to... arrange a _date_ or something.

"No, I don't think so," he said, stopping where he was, but facing away from Danny.

Jesus, this was ridiculous. He shouldn't be feeling jealousy, for Christ's sake; the woman was gone. Sympathy. He could do sympathy. He turned back to face Danny.

"I'm sorry, Danny, she didn't leave her contact details with me. But maybe she gave them to payroll." He rubbed his nose, avoiding Danny's eyes for a moment. "Look, I... I know how friendly you two were. Maybe she'll call."

 

"Who said you weren’t a detective?" Danny laughed as best he could. At least Steve had a plan. He supposed that was good. For Steve anyway.

But Steve had part of it wrong. Danny and Lori weren’t that great of friends. Clearly, or she would have said goodbye to him. Steve she wanted; Steve she took the time to say goodbye to. And now Steve had a way that he could get back in touch with Lori.

Danny steeled himself. He could play the good friend. "Do you want me to try and get that for you? Chin could probably find it faster, but I could make some calls."

 

Steve knew his eyes probably widened at Danny's words. To pretend he'd try and get Lori's number for _Steve_ was like rubbing salt in the wound.

"No... no, don't do that. It's okay." Steve turned away again and started walking. "I'll just let the others know and then..." He glanced at his watch. "It's almost time to call it a day. Think I'll head home after this."

He stopped at the door to the break room and allowed a glance back in Danny's direction. The poor guy looked almost as disturbed as Steve felt.

"Why don't you go now, Danny? There isn't anything you need to do here tonight. Have an early night for once. Get some rest while you can, or else... I dunno, take Grace out or something. Maybe Rachel will be feeling generous." He shrugged, licking along his lip. Grace would help Danny feel better.

 

Danny nodded, raised one hand in slight wave, and walked dejectedly back to his desk. _Great, I finally have one fewer person that I am jealous of Steve spending time with, and suddenly Steve can't get rid of me fast enough._

He turned off his computer, put a few things away, and then made his way to the Camaro. Danny supposed it was possible that Steve was that oblivious, and that he thought Danny was trying to get Lori's info for himself. The car purred to life and the idea germinated in his head. If Steve didn't want Danny tracking Lori down, then there was a reason.

A reason like Steve already had plans with her and didn't want to crush what he thought was Danny's infatuation.

"Fuck my life."

 

Steve filled Chin and Kono in, taking his time chatting with them in the hopes that Danny would be gone by the time he came out of the break room. He breathed a sigh of relief at finding everything turned off in Danny's office, and went to put things away in his own, waving to Chin and Kono as they left. He took one last look around, trying to think of anything except the times he'd seen Lori and Danny together.

"You sad son of a bitch, McGarrett," he told himself as he locked up and headed for his truck. "Be glad for him if it’s Lori he wants. Jesus, as if he'd ever want... Christ, Danny, now you've got me talking to myself." He turned the key in the ignition and put the truck in gear, clamping his mouth shut as he pulled out of the parking lot.

~~

Home early for once, Steve stepped out on the lanai and breathed in the air. It was good, but way too quiet. He tried to remember if Danny had Grace this weekend or not and couldn't. Before he'd even thought about it, he found himself taking out his phone and dialing Danny's number.

Danny answered sooner than Steve expected; sooner than Steve had time to remember he'd only seen the guy not much more than an hour ago. At Danny's clipped 'Yes?' he blinked, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Uh... I couldn't remember if you have Grace this weekend or not, but I thought... if you're free, why don't you bring her over? I mean... if you have her, that is... and you... uh, want to. She can swim. Uh... you could come over even if you don't have her... if... that is... if you don't have plans, I mean."

He shut his eyes, running a hand over his face. Christ, could he sound any more pathetic?

 

"She’s with Rachel this weekend." _How did Lori leaving turn every conversation they had into something strange?_ "But thank you. Um... I was thinking, on the ride home... I don’t know..." Danny had to do something to make Steve see that he wasn’t interested in Lori. He took a steadying breath. "Listen, Babe, if she hasn’t left for the mainland already, why don’t you give her a call? Take Lori out for dinner or something?"

He sighed internally and gave it all up. "Make her last weekend here memorable, you know?"

 

Steve blinked at the phone, trying to figure out where in Danny's plans to date Lori _that_ particular suggestion fell.

"Lori?" he asked stupidly. "Why would I... don't you want... uh..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. He swallowed, licked his lips and tried again. "Why don't you take her out? I'm kinda... busy."

And that made _so_ much sense, considering he'd just asked Danny to bring Grace over here. Steve closed his eyes again, face heating up. The only thing to be thankful for was that Danny couldn't actually see him.

 

Danny laughed. "Babe, she is not... have you noticed how..." _How do I explain that she wants you?_ Although it would probably be easier than explaining that _he_ wanted Steve.

"Ok, you just told me you had no plans and then you do have plans. So if you actually don’t have plans, I’m going to hang up, go pick up a six-pack and head over to your house. Explain a thing or two about women to you. You have food, or do you want me to bring something?"

 

Steve opened his eyes, a rush of warmth filling him at the thought of Danny coming over _now_. It was simpler to forget whatever Danny had been trying to say—he didn't seem to be having any easier time of it than Steve for a change—and just say yes. 

"Yeah, come over. Bring the beer, and whatever take-out you like. You can explain all you want about women, but I'm telling you now, I will take whatever you say with a grain of salt."

Steve smiled into the phone. It was like Danny's offer had eased the embarrassment, and while whatever it was about Lori that had made them both awkward probably wasn't over yet, at least for now he felt happier. Maybe they could hash it out over a few beers, and get past the whole stupid thing.

 

~~

 

Just under an hour later Danny was pulling Mexican takeout containers from a bag. Beer in one hand, taco in another, he hopped up onto the counter. "Just to put it up front, Lori is not my type." He took a sip of the beer. "Don’t hang back on my account. If you’re interested—and you should be—call her. Is she heading back to the mainland?"

 

"She's not?" Steve asked, squinting thoughtfully at the taco he was extracting from the container and taking a bite. So what had Danny been doing with all the previous talk?

 _Oh_. It hit him like a blinding light as he chewed. Danny _knew_ about Lori's... interest... in Steve and assumed he returned the sentiment or was at the very least thinking of it now she was no longer his subordinate.

He sat down at the table, and swallowed some beer before saying more. Carefully, he didn't meet Danny's eyes. "Why should I be interested? She's nice; she's... lovely. But I just... she's not my type either, as it happens. Anyway, I told you before; I have no idea where she's going next."

He looked at Danny at last. "And I don't need your help getting a date, if that's what this is about."

 

"Babe, you’re sitting here with me eating tacos on your counter on a Friday night. You need help." He took a messy bite of his dinner. He’d changed into a pair of old jeans, cuffed of course, and a t-shirt that the salsa dripped onto as he ate.

It was a great way to spend a Friday evening in Danny’s mind but...

"She’s exceptionally attractive, and she’s been a minute away from throwing herself at you since I met her. Now she’s no longer working for you, and whether she’s staying on the island or heading back east, a little _goodbye_ celebration would not be a bad decision."

 

Danny did have a point about the Friday night thing, although since it was Danny he was eating tacos with, it wasn't a bad night to Steve's mind. "I do not need help. And speaking of you eating on my counter... is there a chance you'd ever use a chair at... I don't know... a table, like a civilized person?"

He purposely ignored the rest of what Danny was saying. Okay, so Danny definitely knew Lori was interested in Steve. But there wasn't any easy way of telling Danny that Steve was more interested in doing what they were doing right now than in having some kind of _goodbye celebration_ with Lori.

 

Danny huffed and crammed the rest of the taco into his mouth before hopping down. He held his hands wide as if saying _look, I have submitted to your ridiculous demands_ , noticed the tomato bits on his shirt, and grabbed a paper towel to pick off the chunky parts.

He sat at the table, and took swig of beer before picking up another taco. "That’s not the quality side-step you think it is. You still need to explain to me how attractive and available is not your type."

 

Steve watched Danny move from the counter to the table, quirking a lip in amusement at the gestures, before taking another gulp from his own bottle and then chewing more taco. "Okay, she's attractive and very possibly may be available, but why should that make her any more my type than yours? Okay, sure, I know she had this... thing... for me, but to be completely honest with you..." and Steve wasn't even sure this was as _completely_ honest as he was saying. "...that's kind of a turn-off, you know?"

He swallowed more beer, and looked away. Jesus, if what he was saying was true for Danny too... then even if Danny was the least bit into guys, Steve would be the last person he'd date. Steve frowned and reached for another taco. There wasn't even any point in thinking like that. Danny was straight: he'd been married, he'd been dating Gabby at one time, and Steve distinctly remembered Danny's comments about getting close to Jenna Kaye when she arrived, not to mention the way Danny had ogled those swimsuit models on the beach when they'd investigated that case where the photographer burned to death in his trailer.

 

"No, I do not know." Danny swallowed his food so as not to be speaking with his mouth full. "Attractive, available, intelligent, qualified with a multitude of firearms, and very interested. I have to tell you, it kind of works for me when someone thinks I'm worth pursuing." More beer and then, "What doesn't work for me is when a woman is into my best friend. Instantly puts her off limits."

Danny reached for hot sauce and began drenching his dinner in it as he thought about what he'd said. "She wasn't at stalker level, was she? Sneaking in here, wanting to steal precious mementos? _That_ would be a turn-off."

 

Steve listened to the rant as he watched Danny abuse his food. All of those things were very good reasons why any other man would find Lori attractive; why _Danny_ would find her attractive and worth pursuing... with, as he'd said, the exception of her being into his best friend.

Why on earth couldn't she have been into Danny? That would have been way more suitable, although the thought of it sent a flare of anger through Steve's body and his shoulder muscles tightened reflexively. Steve swallowed the last of his beer and got up to get them each another. He didn't speak until he'd opened his own and placed Danny's in front of him.

"No, she wasn't stalking; I had no idea she was even interested until today. But I'm just not..." He shrugged, gulping more beer in the hopes that it looked casual enough that Danny wouldn't read too much into his reply. "She's not my type," he reiterated, looking up and giving Danny the _it's no big deal; can we just drop it_ look.

 

Danny was incredulous, "Until today? Babe, since we solved that first case with her. You _are_ oblivious. Wow!" He waved his hands, gesturing his shock, driving home his point. "See? You do need help. So describe your type."

 

"Okay, so maybe I do need help. But..." Steve took another long swallow of beer, and then a deep breath. How to answer Danny's question without giving too much away? He gestured vaguely, letting his eyes wander around the room. "I prefer uh... natural blonds, for a start." He glanced back at Danny, heart thumping. "And someone who I can... you know, shoot the breeze with, someone intelligent who's not afraid to state their point of view."

This was navigating difficult waters, and while Steve had done his fair share of talking around the subject when he was in active service before DADT was repealed, he hadn't ever had to deflect quite like this—with someone he wished was interested rather than someone he couldn't let know the truth—and it was a lot harder than he'd realized. Deflection before had included some truth-bending if he needed it to, but he wasn't comfortable telling Danny outright lies.

He managed what he thought seemed like the long casual swallow of someone who was very thirsty, and with a hiccup, realized he'd actually finished another whole beer in a lot shorter time than normal. Not that he couldn't hold his booze. He gave Danny a quick grin and got up to get more beer. He'd need a lot more of it if he was to retain his sanity under this kind of questioning.

 

"Ok, that..." Danny just shook his head and took another bite of food. When Steve did sit back down, which took a bit too long, Danny asked, "Do you remember what I do for a living? How do you function if captured and interrogated if this..." He gestured at Steve. "...is how you react to _What’s your type?_

"I’m not trying to be a matchmaker here; you aren’t going to describe someone and I’ll say _Hey, I know this woman who..._." Seriously, why was he pushing it? Wasn’t it better for him if Steve stayed single? Less jealousy, less moping. Danny just... "I’m just looking for you to be happy." He shrugged and finished off a taco.

 

"Happy?" Steve asked. "I'm happy. Do I not seem happy to you? I'm not really looking for someone right now, anyway." That was definitely easier than saying _I don't want any woman you could set me up with because I'd rather just have you_.

He picked up another taco and bit into it. Once he'd swallowed a mouthful, he stared into Danny's eyes with a serious expression. He could turn this around; get the focus off him. "And, for your information, this is completely different from being interrogated on national security. What is your obsession with my love-life anyway? Why don't you tell me why you're not interested in Lori? What's your _type_ then?"

 

"I am not obsessed with your love life." Or at least that was what Danny liked to tell himself. "But no, you don’t always seem happy. Sometimes you seem... alone." He almost said lonely, but could have possibly been projecting more than recognizing the feeling in Steve.

He sipped thoughtfully from the bottle. "And I already told you, I’m not interested in her because she is decidedly into you. Picture, if you will: Lori and I, happily ensconced on a sofa somewhere—probably her house—settling in to a reasonably scary movie that would potentially have her clinging to me when the serial killer pops out. I do the _yawn and stretch_." Danny demonstrated. "She turns to me, smile in her eyes, and says ‘Do you think we should call Steve and invite him to join us? We could order pizza?’" Danny shook his head. "Not my thing." Although if he thought about it, he’d have willingly shared Lori with Steve, but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to share Steve with anyone.

"She could be my type. Everyone’s my type." He took another large bite of a third taco and added around the mouthful. "Even you." Danny winked and kept chewing.

 

Steve frowned as Danny talked about him being 'alone'. Maybe he was right; Steve didn't always find it easy to be happy, especially lately, and he did spend a lot of time alone, he supposed, even when he was with others. Part of him did feel cut off at times, but he hadn't realized it showed.

The idea of Danny and Lori alone and watching a scary movie... and then Danny moving in on Lori like that did funny things to Steve's stomach. He put down the taco he was holding and deepened his scowl, gulping more beer. He couldn't even laugh at the idea of Lori suggesting they call _him_ to join them.

Steve blinked at the suggestive last line, and looked away. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice caught and he had to clear his throat. "I am flattered, Danny, but I very much doubt that I am your type." He picked the taco up again, still not looking in Danny's direction, and took another bite, studiously concentrating on his beer bottle. Danny could not possibly mean that; it had to be a joke, and Steve reading anything else into it would only be stupid.

"Anyway, this is ridiculous. What are we, the women's knitting and match-making circle?" He finally managed to look back at Danny, pushing the last of the taco into his mouth and wiping the escaped pieces from around his mouth with a hand before reaching for his beer again. "You want to watch a game or something?" He hoped he'd managed to wipe the frown off his features with the food, but his heart was still thudding a little faster than it should be, and changing the subject was probably a good idea right now.

 

"‘Cause it’s a sewing circle unless there’s a game on?" Danny stood, swept crumbs into his hands and brought them to the trash. "What’s on?" He could let it slide; let most of it slide. Picking up his beer, he headed into the living room, cursing himself out for practically throwing himself at Steve the way Lori had been doing.

"Actually..." He flopped onto the couch. "I can probably do both. Watch a game and harp at you about finding you a date. Unless it’s the Mets. Can’t do anything but swear when they play."

 

Steve followed Danny into the living room and took the other end of the couch, picking up the remote and putting his beer on the coffee table on the way. "Let's hope it's the Mets then." He turned the TV on and spread himself out comfortably as he flicked through the channels. "So, no Grace this weekend then? Got anything planned?" He didn't take his eyes off the TV, but he was very aware of the small distance between them on the couch. Maybe he should have taken the chair.

 

"Nothing." Danny grinned. "I am free and clear to harass you all weekend about your need to get laid." He glanced slyly at Steve. "Natural blondes, huh? Would not have picked that. And just pick a damn channel already! I don’t care if it’s Lifetime Movie Network, just stop before you cause a seizure."

 

"Oh great, just what I need: more harassing. And why do you assume I need to get laid? Is this some kind of projection about your own lack of mattress Olympics?" Steve glanced at Danny curiously, but he stopped flicking the remote.

He looked back at the TV. They'd landed on some soppy romance movie. Steve winced. "Oh no, not this. I could end up having to kill myself. Not to mention that you'll probably cry when the baby is born, which could result in me having to kill you too." He changed the channel again.

 

"You get three channel changes per hour from here on out. Use them wisely my friend. Wisely." Another swallow of his beer and Danny answered Steve. "It might be a projection, or it might be my inability to get over the fact that a very lovely woman has been throwing herself at you and you have no interest... Ok, here, Highland Games: heavy athletics, very manly, you don’t have to worry about being mistaken for a sewing circle. Jesus, lookit that guy’s arms!" They were huge, and it was kind of hot to watch them in action. Danny turned his head slightly. "Do they train that at SEAL school?"

 

"Look, not every 'lovely' woman is of interest to me, okay? Yes, Lori's perfectly nice, she's attractive, she's intelligent, but..." He shrugged, eyeing Danny sideways as he tried to decipher the expression being aimed at the very muscle-filled man onscreen.

The guy was hot, and the muscles were impressive. Steve stopped talking to just stare for a moment, then abruptly realized Danny had said something else. Gulping more beer, he tried to run the last few words through his brain and found he didn't have a clue what they were. Hopefully, Danny wasn't expecting an answer.

"This is better than that movie; think I'll hold those last two channel changes for now."

 

Danny watched the guy finish his Farmer’s Carry, staggering the last few steps, bright red, arms and neck straining. Not really difficult to look at. He supposed it was a more practical athletic competition. Some things related to what Danny presumed was farm life. Or what would have been a couple of hundred years ago. He didn’t really get the practicality of a caber toss though.

He turned his head deliberately toward Steve. Didn’t say anything for a minute and was aware Steve knew he was staring. "But?" He got no answer. "You keep saying that Lori is all these wonderful things _but..._. Finish the sentence."

 

Steve finally turned back to Danny, his eyes probably slightly wider than they had been. He blinked, realizing he wasn't going to get away with avoiding Danny's insistence for any longer. He took a breath, thinking.

"I'm interested in someone else," he said after a moment. There; he'd said it... or at least part of it. Danny's eyebrow raise suggested that was as good a reason as any, and Steve let out a relieved breath and turned back to the TV, reaching for his bottle and swallowing more beer.

 

Danny swiveled his head forward, ostensibly watching another competitor walk with the heavy stones. Steve had a very valid reason: he didn’t want Lori, he wanted someone else. Absolutely acceptable to not pursue their co-worker when Steve’s interests were actively somewhere else.

The heavy weight of jealousy was back in Danny’s chest. He’d felt it ease since he left work, but after Steve said that... Danny had to concentrate on breathing.

Yet he still couldn’t drop it. "Who?" He had to know. He would have to work to keep whoever it was away from Steve until Danny dealt with it and began working to keep the two together. "Catherine?"

 

Steve closed his eyes. Of course Danny wouldn't let it go at that, would he? What on earth made Steve think he would? And while saying yes to the Catherine question would have made things a lot simpler, for some reason, Steve just couldn't tell Danny that it was Cath. He couldn't lie to Danny over something so important.

Taking a deep breath once more, Steve opened his eyes, concentrating on the competition on TV, though he didn't have a clue what was going on. "No. Not Catherine. Just... someone else." He couldn't say it; couldn't tell Danny how badly his crush was eating him up.

 

Not Catherine? So someone else entirely that Danny was going to have to be irrationally angry at. _Great_. And if he didn’t find out who it was, it was going to eat him alive.

Again he asked, "Who?" His voice was harsh as he turned to Steve again. So consumed with the need to know that he couldn’t have even have said if the TV was still on except that it was lighting Steve in an odd way. "Don’t make me break into your diary. You know I will."

 

Steve frowned at Danny. "What's with the tone? Why are you so obsessed with knowing? I only told you because you wouldn't shut up about Lori. Christ, what do I have to do to get you to forget I said anything?" He looked away, following the movements of the contestants on TV again, still scowling.

"It's not in my diary, anyway. Besides, if it was, it'd be in code." There was definitely something odd about Danny's extreme interest in his love-life, but Steve was having trouble piecing it together. The latest reaction certainly had the feel of jealousy about it, but it couldn't be that. He turned to study Danny's eyes. Could it be? No, that was crazy.

"You want another beer?" he asked instead of answering the 'who' question, getting to his feet and heading through to the kitchen without waiting for Danny's answer. He could definitely use another beer himself, even though he was starting to feel a little light-headed.

 

Danny handed Steve his empty in way of a nonverbal yes. He was quiet until Steve left the room; not facing Steve gave him some courage. "I need answers; it’s who I am. Everything needs to piece together. Also, still not encouraged to believe you can actually keep secrets that are a matter of national security." Danny’s hands moved as he talked, and suddenly he had too much energy. Too much of it pent up. Too keyed into needing to know who it was Steve was picturing seducing in his mind.

He stood up, crossing to the kitchen, planning on saying goodnight. Figuring he’d look bad running away, and not caring. Thinking he would head over to his gym and work out until he dropped. Standing in the doorway, looking at Steve just staring into the refrigerator, what actually came out of his mouth was a very anxious and demanding. "Who?"

 

Steve looked up briefly from the fridge, and then sighed, massaging his temples with one hand. "Jesus, Danny," he muttered, tired of this whole conversation. He reached for the beer, shut the fridge and handed one to Danny before opening his own and taking a large mouthful of Dutch courage. Danny seemed as jealous as Steve had felt of Rachel, Jenna, Gabby, Lori, and even Kono at times, for Christ's sake.

Brushing past Danny and going back into the living room, Steve dropped back onto the couch, fully aware of Danny moving behind him. It was now or never, he told himself, while the man wasn't looking at him.

"You," he whispered. Danny could choose to hear it if he wanted, or perhaps—if it was easier—pretend Steve hadn't spoken loud enough for his ears to catch. Then maybe, if that was what he wanted to believe, he'd drop it and they could both go on with things normally—ignoring the elephant in the room—for the rest of their lives. Maybe Steve would even get over it eventually.

 

The first thought across Danny’s mind was that Steve was fucking with him. That Steve had figured out that he _was_ that jealous and was screwing with Danny. But training and experience at reading people kicked in. Steve sat there, dejected, facing the TV but not watching it. Hopeless and waiting for Danny to... _What? Pitch a fit? Storm out? Laugh?_

He took the beer from Steve's hand and put both drinks down on the table. Steve met his eyes, hesitance and embarrassment written there. He leaned down, over Steve at an awkward angle, whispered a pleading "Babe?" leaving the other man the briefest moment to pull away, and then Danny kissed him.

 

Steve hadn't expected that, despite all the indications that Danny was jealous. He was too stunned to do much other than let the kiss happen for a second. But then his instincts kicked in. He dragged Danny into his lap, kissing back hungrily, hands cupping Danny's face and holding it steady so he could give back all that he was getting.

It was sloppy and rough and all the things a first kiss probably shouldn't be, but the whole idea that Danny wanted him as much as he'd been wanting Danny for months was too overwhelmingly perfect to fight it. And Christ, if it didn't have him so fucking turned on, he might be able to think about whether it was even a sensible idea.

Finally, when breathing became absolutely necessary, their mouths parted, but Steve held Danny where he was, their foreheads pressed together as they both panted for desperately needed air.

 

Danny gulped. Felt Steve’s labored breathing against his skin and tried to wrap his mind around it. All those pieces that he’d needed to fit neatly into place seemed to make perfectly aligned sense now. They were both jealous and clueless and... _and FUCK, could Steven McGarrett kiss!_

He ran his fingers lightly over one of the hands holding his face so carefully. Danny needed to move, needed more. He shifted, straddled Steve’s lap, braced his hands on Steve’s shoulders. "I should have..." Danny brushed his lips over Steve’s. "We..." and again. " _Damn!_ " He found himself licking his way into Steve’s mouth.

 

Steve didn't answer; there wasn't anything to say. Instead, he just held Danny where he was and responded to the kiss, sucking on Danny's tongue and then easing off, tasting his lips and teeth and the tongue again, and then finally easing away so he could gulp in more air.

"So damned jealous," he managed, and went back for more, like he had to keep doing it; had to make up for all those lost months when they could have already been doing this, and so much _more_.

And yeah... _that_. He wanted all of it; everything Danny was willing to let him do and everything Danny wanted to do to him. Closing his eyes as he drew back again, Steve took a steadying breath, keeping his hands exactly where they had been; too scared to move them in case what he was hoping for was not on Danny's agenda so soon.

"Babe, can we...? Will you...? I want... damn." He opened his eyes, kissed Danny lightly twice more and pleaded with only his eyes; no clue how to put any of it into proper words.

 

Danny chuckled, still amazed that the man didn’t think he had expressive faces. He reached for the bottom of Steve’s t-shirt and tugged until Steve let him pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. "Yeah," Danny answered the unfinished question. _Fuck yes!_

He placed a palm on Steve’s sternum. Watched the heavy intake of breath, felt the warmth and the quickening heartbeat. Danny had been so damned jealous too, and suddenly it was all his. The chest and the arms and the goofball smiles. Maybe it was just for the night, or maybe even just a few hours, but it was his for now and he was damn sure going to make it memorable.

Danny trailed his fingers through the hair on Steve’s chest, until he could grasp the button to Steve’s cargos in his fist. "Yes." He dove back in, latching his mouth onto the speeding pulse in Steve’s neck.

 

"Oh, Jesus..." was all Steve could manage at the sensation of Danny's mouth at his pulse point. He'd never imagined that this was even possible, and now he was too turned on to do anything except let Danny take the lead.

Steve McGarrett never let anyone take the lead.

Okay, so maybe there was a first time for everything.

When Danny's mouth moved at last, Steve scrabbled to grab at Danny's t-shirt, ditching it over the back of the couch as soon as the man let him remove it properly, and then pushing at Danny so he could undo the scruffy jeans and get a hand inside. _Oh God_.

 

The air—all of the air—wooshed out of Danny’s lungs when the blunt fingers pushed into his pants. He felt his body arch against his say-so, and his hips moved forward to meet the touch. It was one of the best feelings ever, and it wasn’t near good enough. He wanted so much more of Steve.

Danny pulled away just enough to manhandle Steve. Push, pull, and tug until he had the man on his back on the couch. Steve protested slightly until Danny had him unbuttoned, unzipped and exposed. "God, yes!" Danny filled his hand with Steve, relishing the sound that came with the action. Shifting again, Danny went back to Steve’s lips. The kiss erred on the side of too much tongue, too much spit, and dirty as all hell, but Steve groaned again and Danny began to move his hand.

 

He couldn't have been harder, and Danny's hand couldn't have been more perfect. Steve couldn't stop making noises into Danny's mouth, though he was sure he shouldn't just be lying back and taking this.

It was too good to care.

"Danny, Danny..." Steve grit out, need all too evident in the words. He really didn't want to give it up so easily, but there was also nothing he wanted more. The urgency of it coiled up through him and he arched into Danny's fist, pumping as well as he was able to with Danny pressing down on him.

"C'mere," he panted, though Danny hadn't gone anywhere. Steve wound a hand around the back of Danny's neck and thrust his tongue into the man's mouth once more, his other hand gripping Danny's hip tight as he gave in to the rhythm on his dick and spilled everything he'd been holding back for more months than he cared to remember.

 

Danny kept moving through it. Felt the moisture on his hand, Steve shaking and pushing underneath him, over-wrought fingers digging into his own skin.

 _Heaven_.

When the uneven breaths slowed below him, Danny pushed his lips towards Steve’s ear, licking all the way there. He wiped his hand on his jeans and stretched himself out over Steve’s body. "Damn, babe. That was so hot. I wanted to watch. I wanted to see... But _fuck_ , you are hot!"

 

"No fair..." Steve just managed to get out, his voice weak as he clung to Danny, shivering as a very wet tongue slid along the skin to his ear. As for the words into his ear... "Want you to, next time," he breathed, pushing at Danny, trying to shift him so he could get his hand where he wanted it, although... weak though he was from the orgasm, he'd be damned if he couldn't do better (not that it hadn't been _perfect_ )—offer _more_ —back to Danny.

Steve somehow slithered out from under Danny, going to his knees on the floor and manhandling Danny until he was slouched against the sofa-back and Steve could unfasten and unzip, tugging at the man's pants to expose his erection, full and thick and bobbing in need. Lifting his eyes up to meet Danny's, still amazed at this whole thing happening between them, he licked his lips slowly, much less hurried now he’d had what he'd so desperately needed.

"You want this?" Steve asked, but he didn't wait for Danny's answer; it was barely a formality now. He took a breath, and, eyes still holding Danny's, engulfed his cockhead in warm lips, suckling eagerly.

 

Danny was going to say yes. ‘Yes’, and ‘of course’, and ‘duh’, and ‘please-now-Steve’. His tongue was braced against his back teeth to start speaking, but the look on Steve’s face, the locked eyes, Danny couldn’t breathe, much less speak.

Danny reached one hand out, petting at Steve’s neck, urging him on, desperate not to push or pull, just grateful. Steve was willingly on his knees, sucking at Danny’s cock. The only other thing that existed in the world was gratitude.

And Danny was mesmerized. Steve never turned away; never lost eye contact. Not through tongue and suction; not through Danny’s huffed exhales, and groaning inhales; not even when Steve smiled around Danny’s dick with that insane know-it-all patented smirk that had Danny’s hips lifting as he tapped a warning with his free hand. "Babe, fuck... now!"

 

Steve had seen Danny's file when he arrived; knew with a reasonable amount of accuracy how many women Danny had been involved with and was fairly certain he'd have been careful there. He couldn't say with certainty if there were many men, or how careful Danny usually was with them—if they existed beyond Steve's twisted imagination—but Steve knew Danny, and he doubted he'd have anything to worry about if he did swallow.

However, there was likely to be repercussions if Steve didn't pull back; didn't show caution, like every good cop should.

_What the hell._

Steve suckled harder, moving on Danny's cock until there was nothing any reasonable man could do except come.

Danny came.

Steve swallowed, his eyes on Danny's the whole time.

 

" _STE-_!" Danny started to shout and cut himself off. He could feel the sofa fabric on his bare back, the pull of his jeans against his trapped legs, the tongue stroking the underside of his cock, and Steve’s eyes on his own. Danny would have sworn that he was sucked in more by Steve’s gorgeous eyes than by his mouth.

He had to close his eyes, had to savor the look, the memory of Steve like that. Of Steve taking him in and giving so much. And it was so fucking unfair that it was all so damn good and hot.

Danny felt his own breathing even out, felt Steve eventually pull off him, and he began to consider how awkward it was going to be to stand up, tuck himself back into his clothing and say goodnight. Not knowing if they’d ever get a repeat of the last half hour, or even get to take things further. And then Steve’s words from after he’d come in Danny’s hands rocked through Danny’s whole body. _Want you to, next time._ He felt like every part of him was smiling at that.

He opened his eyes, sat up and pushed forward. Pushed Steve onto the floor (it was easier than pulling him up on the couch), kissed him heavily, loving the taste of himself in Steve’s mouth.

 

Steve would have happily laid on the floor with Danny kissing him for the rest of the night, if he could. After so long of being starved of exactly this, he wasn't about to give any of it up, even if it meant staying precisely where they were. But he doubted Danny wanted to sleep on the floor, even if he was on top of Steve.

"Babe," he managed between kisses, hands smoothing across Danny's back and dipping down to tuck inside Danny's pushed down jeans. "If there's nowhere you gotta be... what say we move this to the bedroom?"

 

"That would mean moving, and pulling up my pants." Danny sighed heavily into the skin at Steve’s neck. "I’m not sure I want to do either." One hand high on Steve’s rib cage, Danny moved the other to Steve’s jaw, thumb tracing over the edge of the man’s lips. "You have an amazing mouth, babe and..." He sighed again. "And you’re going to pout at me until I give in, aren’t you?"

He moved off of Steve, and rather than pulling his jeans on, began removing his sneakers and pulling off his clothes.

 

Steve grinned at the first words, then offered the pout he'd been accused of, secretly pleased at the compliment about his mouth. He knew he gave good head; he'd had compliments before, but one from Danny meant a damned sight more than all of the others put together. Not that he was going to tell Danny that.

Nimbly rising to his own feet, Steve followed Danny's example and shimmied out of his own still-open pants, and pushed Danny in the direction of the stairs. "Get your ass upstairs, Danno. If you're lucky, you might get to find out what other amazing skills I have." 

He watched Danny from the bottom of the stairs for a while, admiring the perfect little ass he'd only ever managed to see clothed before now. "Maybe I'll keep you hostage here all weekend, if you're lucky," he added, finally following Danny up, crowding into him at the top of the stairs and handling the ass he still couldn't quite believe he was now allowed to touch.

 

"At this very moment, the only amazing skill I want to know about is your ability to sleep without snoring." Although Danny did want to know what it was like to fall asleep with Steve against him, and around him. Danny smiled at the hands on his ass as he backed toward the bedroom. He wanted lazy kisses, murmured half-conscious words, and warm comforting hands all over him. He wanted to trace all the ink on Steve’s body; all the lines of muscle.

Danny just wanted to cuddle.

"If you can manage that, then maybe you’ll see what amazing skills I have." He smirked back at Steve and pushed him toward the bed.

 

Steve quirked a lip up at one side as he hit the bed, crawling up it backwards, watching Danny follow him. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I look forward to it. You getting in?" he asked, shifting the bedding out from under himself and holding it open, one eyebrow still quirked up as he surveyed Danny's broad chest with eager eyes. All he could think about at this point was waking up with Danny in bed with him to prove that this whole night wasn't some dream he'd conjured up after drinking one too many beers. "and I don't snore, babe."

 

Danny knelt on the bed where Steve held the sheet back, and leaned over and kissed Steve again. Moving throughout the kiss, he stretched out next to his partner and pulled Steve over him. He made a contented groan into Steve’s mouth then added when they separated. "God, you feel so good." Danny felt surrounded by warmth and comfort, and there wasn’t another place that he could think of that he would rather be than in Steve’s bed with Steve up against him. "So good."

They settled in shortly after, contentment letting sleep take over.

~~

Not used to sleeping next to someone, Danny was awake in a matter of hours. Within a few seconds he was well aware of where he was, who was next to him, and what had occurred earlier. He smiled to himself, turned to look at Steve still asleep, and had the overwhelming urge to kiss him awake. Then thought that perhaps he should have brushed his teeth before falling asleep. The tacos and beer were still in his mouth, although he was still remembering the taste of Steve. Which, of course, made him think about the taste that would be in Steve’s mouth.

Perhaps he should return the favor.

Danny moved Steve easily onto his back, then pushed the sheet off and began licking his way down Steve’s body. He was decidedly looking forward to waking Steve up.

 

It didn't take much to wake Steve; he was used to becoming alert at a moment's notice. As soon as Danny shifted him, he started smiling, remembering last night. He opened his eyes enough to ensure it was Danny and not some random stranger he'd imagined into being Danny. Definitely not a dream. In fact, last night's sleep was probably the best he could remember in a long time. And the tongue currently moving down his body felt so damned good. He shut his eyes again, although the smile remained on his face as he gave in to the sensations, well aware of his morning wood getting harder, and hoping like hell that was where Danny was headed.

 

By the time he’d reached Steve’s hip, Danny knew him to be awake. Small stretches, that asleep would have been twitches. Breathing was shakier and less shallow. Erection at his throat, Danny spoke into Steve’s skin where thigh met torso. "Hello there." 

He let his unshaven stubble rasp against sensitive bits, and pushed Steve’s legs apart, settling between them. He licked, sucked, and pulled lightly on Steve’s balls before he took hold of the man’s hips and swallowed his cock as far down as he could manage. Danny moaned at the feel and the taste filling his mouth, then he set about moving slowly, sucking and swallowing and teasing with his tongue. The urgency wasn’t completely gone from the night, but it was abated enough that Danny could take his time.

 

"Mmm," Steve managed in reply to Danny's hello, and he half-opened his eyes, stretching his arms above his head to wrap around the pillow as he shivered into the movements Danny made as he got lower. The stubble against his cock forced a gasp from this throat, but otherwise Steve remained quiet until Danny took his balls into his mouth. And then...

 _Oh_ , he was swallowing Steve down. That opened Steve's eyes further, and he thought he'd never seen anything as hot as Danny with his mouth stretched around his cock. Yesterday, he never would have believed he'd ever see it, but now, faced with the reality of it, Steve felt like nothing else could compare. 

"Oh, God, yes," he growled as Danny's tongue did something amazing. Letting go of the pillow with one hand, Steve dug his fingers through Danny's bed-head, sifting the strands and massaging at his skull. "That's good, Danno; so damned good."

 

Danny moaned back at Steve in vague response. Because, yeah, it was _so damned good_ to have Steve there, letting Danny do whatever he wanted, or whatever he wanted within the scope of a blowjob. He did wonder how much more he could get from Steve.

He was going to town, using everything he’d ever learned about giving head; taking in what made Steve writhe and exploiting the moves. But more would be better for both of them, _right?_ Danny’s hand moved from where it was working Steve’s balls, slowly, intentionally, until he had a finger stroking gently at Steve’s hole, moving in tandem with Danny’s mouth. He groaned again, waiting to gauge the response he would get.

 

Everything Danny was doing was perfect; he was pulling out all the stops, or he really knew what he was doing; either that or it was just the newness and excitement of having _Danny_ do this, but Steve figured Danny was just that good, because... yeah.

_Oh God!_

The touch to his hole was almost enough to seal the deal, but Steve somehow managed to keep a hold of himself, his desperate groan low and needy even to his own ears. He let his legs widen, lifting his hips slightly as he met Danny's eyes. He couldn't speak, but he didn't think it was necessary.

 

That was all the permission Danny needed. He turned his hand so that it was his thumb teasing Steve’s entrance, slower, thicker, more pressure. Steve groaned again, and Danny felt it resonate through his own body. He was desperate to get a finger or two into Steve, watch the man’s body take everything Danny could give him, and _that_ thought was almost enough to push Danny’s own body over the edge.

He pulled off Steve’s cock, locked eyes and obscenely licked up the underside. "So good, babe." He wrapped his other hand around the base and stroked, still keeping time with his thumb. "Want to open you up." He licked at the head again. "Come for me, babe. Want to use it to push inside." Danny pressed his point by pressing his thumb. "Please."

 

It certainly wasn't going to take much, and all Steve could manage was a nod, letting go of Danny's hair to grip the bedding more tightly as Danny worked him harder. Jesus, the light pressure of what Steve assumed was now Danny's thumb was getting him close enough, and a few more licks of Danny's tongue in tandem with the hand actions meant that only a bare few seconds passed before Steve gave in to it.

"Fuck... fuck me," he grit out, meaning it, as he came hard and Danny's thumb pushed inwards, making it all the more intense.

 

Danny watched in awe (and a little bit of pride), as Steve let go. His face, and the begging, and what felt like the man’s body trying to pull in Danny’s thumb. But it was mostly the _fuck me_ that Danny was savoring.

He kept stroking Steve’s dick until he felt he had milked him of everything; until he was sure the feeling of too much sensitivity would be bothering Steve. Danny ran one finger sparingly through the mess on Steve’s stomach, brought it to his own mouth and watched Steve’s eyes blow even further when he licked. The man was just... SEX, and made Danny want to try everything.

Danny sat up, on his spread knees between Steve’s legs. Making a show of covering two of his fingers in the ejaculate on Steve’s stomach, he moved again and stroked the puckered ring, painting Steve with himself. Slowly pushed his middle finger in up to the first knuckle. "God babe! If you could see this." The lubricated finger moved further and then back. "You are so fucking hot."

 

Steve could barely breathe, and when Danny licked his come-covered finger, he was sure he'd pass out, but then Danny went back to doing what he'd been doing, this time with the addition of Steve's come as lube... Jesus! He groaned when the finger breached him, and his cock wanted to go hard again; it really did, but there was no way yet. However, the delicious after-shocks Danny's attentions were causing were pretty damned good on their own, and the thought of Danny putting his cock where his fingers currently were was enough to have Steve panting for it. 

"Fuck... hot... yeah... do it, do it.... Danny... Danny..." Steve breathed, desperate and unable to even think in full sentences.

 

If Danny thought that Steve was hot before it was nothing compared to an incoherent Steve who let Danny finger-fuck him. Two fingers pushed, twisted, and stretched. And Steve took it, greedily. A minute later Danny pulled his hand free, swiped at everything that was left on Steve’s stomach and then went back in, cautiously, with three fingers.

"Babe... tell me you’ve got..." Danny groaned, becoming incoherent himself. He wanted to fuck Steve, but since he’d come to Steve’s house to talk him into dating Lori, he’d arrived empty handed. That and, even if there was something in his wallet, his pants were downstairs anyway.

His fingers began moving faster; Steve was loose and ready and a bit more than wanton. "Or do you want it like this? Fingers in your ass, and I can come all over you?" Honestly, Danny would be good either way, because the view he had, right there, was the best thing he’d ever seen.

 

Fuck! Steve hadn't even got as far as thinking about condoms and he should have; he knew that. But with Danny's fingers twisting and sliding inside him, it was too hard to think of anything beyond the thought of Danny's cock in there. "Oh, Christ..." He wanted that so bad, but then the idea of Danny moving away to get something so they could follow through was almost too much to bear. He was torn, unable to decide, and although the urgency should have passed now he'd already come, it didn't seem to be. "Want you... inside," he whined. "Don't move..." He could reach the drawer from where he was; he could.

Several things got wiped off the dresser as Steve reached out blindly, but he finally got the drawer open, his eyes still focused on Danny, chest heaving. He dug around, gasping as Danny's fingers continued to move inside him, and realized he was going to have to take his eyes off Danny or he'd never find what they needed; it'd been too long since he last used them.

"Gimme a minute," he panted, turning his eyes to follow where his hand still searched. _There_. He grabbed the foil packages and the tube beside them one-handed, yanking them out of the drawer and thrusting them in Danny's direction. Way too many condoms in the row meant they trailed across his belly, but Steve didn't care how come-covered they got; he just wanted one on Danny's dick _now_. "Come on, babe, please..."

 

Danny almost smiled at the flailing and stretching and Steve trying to find the condoms without looking. Almost. But it just added to his own desperation, seeing Steve that needy. That needy for him.

He pulled his fingers out of Steve and grabbed at the chain of prophylactics, ripping one open, and leaving the ruined foil still attached. Danny rolled the rubber on, then lifted Steve’s hips, moving his knees under the man, getting himself lined up for the bliss that was sure to be fucking Steve.

Danny looked at the lube. He really didn’t want to use it; wanted to fuck Steve with nothing but Steve, but he also wanted to be given the chance to do it again and again. Flipping the top on the bottle, Danny squeezed some into his palm and then coated the latex. He dropped the bottle, pushed the trail of condoms off of Steve, and watched as he pushed slowly into Steve’s body. "Yesssssssss." He breathed a whisper as he watched his cock disappear into tight heat.

He looked up to Steve’s face. "Babe, so...."

 

And oh yeah, was that ever what Steve wanted. So damned much. The imaginings did not come anywhere close to what the real thing felt like. Steve squeezed down with his internal muscles, pushing the burn just that little bit harder as Danny slid all the way in. Fuck!

"So fucking hot," Steve growled, meeting Danny's incredibly blue eyes again. "You... doing that... Come on, give it to me."

Christ, at this rate, Steve would be getting it up again. He could already feel the pleasure building in his balls.

 

Danny shifted, taller on his knees, with a bit more leverage, and moved his hands under Steve’s legs, lifting them as well. He looked so... Danny was at a loss for a word that would do Steve justice. He was open, wanton, needy, and for the moment at least, he was Danny’s. "Fuck, yes!"

Danny pushed into Steve a little harder, a little faster. Scorching heat in Steve’s eyes told Danny that maybe, maybe, he could bring Steve around for another orgasm.

Only Danny wasn’t sure he could hold out that long. Steve was hot, tight, and encouraging as hell. Danny figured he had one more trick to try. He reached between them, found the place between where his dick was pumping into Steve and Steve’s balls. He stroked slowly, lightly, until he found firm resistance. Increased pressure and asked, "Is that it, babe? Is that the spot?" 

Steve’s gasp confirmed that it was.

Danny shoved into Steve hard. His own body pushing his hand as it rubbed at Steve’s prostate. Steve’s body shook, jolted, and threw Danny into his orgasm.

 

Steve couldn't even get the reply out; the feeling intensified so deliciously it stole all his words. _Oh God!_ And then Danny was pounding into him even harder, his hand pressing into that place just so. Steve jerked, his second climax building on itself so damned quickly, and although Danny's thrusts were becoming erratic, there was still enough there and Steve flew; like he really had flown right into the air, free and clear.

Fuck! His body wouldn't stop spasming as Danny slowed down, panting hard over him and still rubbing at his prostate so that Steve's pleasure went on and on; way longer than he could ever remember happening before.

In the end he had to reach out to stop Danny moving. "Stop... please, Danno... I'm gonna... pass out."

 

Danny moved his hand until he was stroking through the small amount of proof of Steve’s second orgasm. He smiled as he pulled out and then removed the rubber and wrapped it with tissues from the nightstand, pride evident in his face. Stretching out beside Steve, Danny watch a few electric waves ripple through him. Danny leaned in, hand at the back of Steve’s neck, and kissed him, possessively. "Tell me how long, babe. How long have you been interested in me?"

 

Steve let his breathing even out before attempting to answer, lying back against the pillow with Danny facing him. He smiled, slightly embarrassed, offering Danny a look before staring at the ceiling. "Oh, I don't know; a while."

He stole another look, this time studying Danny's face and holding his eyes. "What about you? All those women; all that... flirting with them. You have no idea how shit out of luck I thought I was. Do you even... I mean..." He shrugged, not sure it was even appropriate to ask if Danny did this with guys regularly. It was obvious this couldn’t have been his first time—unless he really knew a whole lot about his own body and gay internet sites—but from all Steve had ever seen, the guy was straight. "You prefer women, don't you?" was all he could think to ask in the end.

 

"It’s not..." Danny sighed and fell onto his back. "It’s not like that." The light had shifted in the room. Moonlight that had seemed so bright just minutes ago, so brilliant when they had been fucking, now seemed dim. He wondered if the sky had clouded over or just his outlook.

"Women are easier. Well, the games are easier. For me, anyway. I know what is expected, I know how I’m supposed to react; they’re just easier for me." He turned toward Steve again. "Certainly none of them have ever begged me to stop fucking them."

 

Steve looked back at Danny, unsure how he was supposed to take the last sentence. "I'm sorry," he offered, his throat tightening as he turned away again. "I didn't... I liked it; it wasn't meant to... Jeez." He covered his eyes with a hand, pressing his thumb and fingers into the sockets. Danny _had_ to know he'd liked it; he hadn't meant asking him to stop as an insult.

Steve took a breath and uncovered his eyes, but still didn't look at Danny. "I guess I know what you mean about it being easier. Traditionally, that is—what society expects. God knows, before the repeal of DADT it was a damned sight easier to go with women, but... I just... I find guys a lot more straightforward generally. It's sex or it's love and sex; the games aren't so... complicated. Not so much mind-fuck going on. I haven't been with women much in recent times."

It was probably more than he should say at this point, but this was _Danny_ and what was the point if he wasn't going to be honest—as straightforward as he was claiming guys were. He wasn't sure if it made it easier or harder, considering how well they knew each other, but... there it was. "I like women well enough, but... I prefer men. I guess I always have." He finally snuck a look back at Danny, still not certain what the expression he was seeing meant.

 

Danny just shook his head at Steve when he stopped rambling. He added a smile, trying to lighten things. "That’s exactly what I was talking about."

He could appreciate that Steve was doing his best to be honest. He could appreciate it quite a bit especially after all the untruths and denial, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable or awkward. _Anxious_ , Danny mentally nodded at himself, and took the leap.

A small flurry of motion later found Danny straddling Steve, pinning Steve’s hands to the bed on either side of his head with Danny looking down in earnest. "First, it was a joke. I am very much aware that you were enjoying yourself earlier. I’m a bit proud of it.

"But the second thing, babe. That face, not your usual one, but much more anxious. After incredible sex, when I get anxiety face from a woman... I know what it means. ‘Was this a mistake; will you still respect me in the morning; will you still be here in the morning; did it mean to you what it did to me?’ I know the game babe; if I want all the things she wants or not, I know what to say to alleviate the face. It’s never that easy with guys, there’s too much... posturing."

Danny eased up his hold, sat back on Steve’s stomach, but laced their fingers together and held Steve’s hands away from the bed. "I will be here in the morning unless you kick me out. I don’t think this is a mistake. I’ve waited and wanted this for months— you for months—was willing to watch you with Lori to make you happy, so this, _THIS_..." He tightened his hold on Steve’s hands. "...means a great deal to me."

"As for respect." He smiled. "Tell me how long you’ve been wanting me and maybe I’ll consider respecting you in the morning."

 

Steve was surprised at the sudden attack, but he let it happen, and let Danny have his say. When did Danny ever not have his say, anyway? And it was exactly what Steve needed in the end, so it was worth it. He wasn't usually a needy guy; Steve was used to coping with bare essentials when he had to—he had his Navy training to thank for that, even if nothing else in his life could be said to have contributed to it—but for Danny...

For Danny and from Danny, he wanted the world.

He even managed to look Danny in the eye through _most_ of it. At the end of the speech, Steve asked, lifting an eyebrow in question, "Are you done?" It was better to keep it light; act like none of it was a big deal, or else he might turn into complete mush, and that would just be pathetic. Danny nodded, smirking like the cat with the canary. "Good. Wanted you?" He pretended to think, looking away, then grinned at Danny, returning the pressure Danny had on his hands. "I've wanted you since... would you believe me if I told you ever since you punched me when we first met?"

 

Danny leaned forward, trusting Steve and their clenched hands to keep him from falling, and whispered, "Figured you might like it rough." Then he kissed Steve softly, conveying as much meaning as he could (although he’d proved his point about Steve giving up information under pressure).

He pulled himself up, then off and pressed into Steve’s side. Once Danny had the covers back up over the two of them and had an arm holding Steve in place, he asked, "Now if you could just repeat my reassurances back to me, alleviate some of my anxiety, we can get some more sleep. It would be nice of you, civilized even, to convince me that you aren’t just using me as something to get you by." He spoke the words lightly, and he didn’t doubt that Steve wanted more than just sex, but some part of him felt as needy as the look he’d seen in his partner a few moments before.

 

Steve relaxed into the arm across his chest, putting a hand up to reassure Danny as much as to hold it there, and feeling a damned sight better than he had in months. He kissed the side of Danny's head and muttered, "Idiot. Of course you aren't something to get me by. I'm not about to kick you out in the morning... unless you try feeding me spam." He huffed, remembering Kamekona's attempt to do just that. He might be Hawaiian in many ways, but that wasn't one of them.

But Danny wanted more than the simple guarantee he'd offered, and Steve knew it. Danny _deserved_ it. Steve tilted his head, seeking Danny's lips this time and offering a kiss as gentle as the one Danny had just bestowed on him. "You're my partner, babe. In all ways."

Later, there might be more—like words of love and exchanged promises—but in all honesty, the ones he'd just uttered were already that, and he was fairly sure Danny understood.

END


End file.
